imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Richard IV of the United Kingdom
Richard IV of the United Kingdom (4 October 1626-12 July 1712), was, from 3 September 1658-7 May 1659, the King of the United Kingdom but exiled half a year after the start of his reign. Richard was not a great King, but more softer then his father, Oliver of the United Kingdom, have been. He died at 85 in 1712. Life Richard Cromwell was born to Elizabeth Bouchier, Duchess of Cambridge, and Sir Oliver Cromwell, Duke of Cambridge. His childhood was prosperous, but he witnessed how his father brtually treated his slaves, so he dedicated his life against slavery, though he failed to get it abolished during his reign. He did live to see it abolished. Richard attended Emirald School and went to Oxford Universty. In 1641, his father gave him his office of Duke when he became Parilamentary Commander and MP. He reversed his father's policies, granted Catholic rights, and defied the Corn Acts of 1601 by giving property rights to tenants. In 1649, Richard married his lifelong love, 18-year old Dorothy Major. He and she were a lovely couple, who loved and adored eachother. During his father's time as King, Richard became a miltiary commander in charge of kidnapping people and taking them as servants for Oliver's wife and his mother, Elizabeth. However, he refused, going against his father's policies. Oliver forgave him, and in September 1658, he became King. The people loved him, as he eased Catholic restriction, gave money to the poor, reversed his father's miltiary policies, and allowed freedom of religion and more freedoms through speech. However, when he proposed abolishing slavery, people rejected heavily, because they relied on slaves. However, Charles II, son of Charles I of the United Kingdom, came, and he was banished from Mondon and exiled in May 1659. The people tried to get him back, but Charles punished and executed any who did try to. Eventually, he was allowed back into Mondon in 1669. For the rest of his life, Richard lived a lively exile in Humington Palace, his father's estate in Mondon. He gave money to the less fortunate. He helped get the Slavery Abolitions Act of 1707 through law, even in his late 70's. When he died in July 1712, at age 85, Queen Anne of the United Kingdom declared through a Royal Proclamation an day of mourning for him. A large funeral was held in Mondon, with the Queen at the head. The honary Duke and former King's funeral was accompanied by 80,000 people, plus the entire Royal Family. He was buried in Westinister Abbey, in a grand coffin. Unlike his father, people buried him properly and without protest. He was the most famous King in Mritish history, despite his short reign. Styles inculde: His Gracious Lord, Richard, Earl of Cambridge His Lord, Richard, Dowager King of the United Kingdom His Majesty The King of the United Kingdom See also: List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom